1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clutch connection control apparatus and a vehicle including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a method of changing a clutch in a vehicle from a disconnected state to a connected state by a clutch connection control apparatus when a vehicle starts moving and when gear shifts are performed (see, for example, JP 2003-329064 A).
In the clutch connection control apparatus disclosed in JP 2003-329064 A, described above, the clutch is shifted to a connected state at a first connection and engagement speed until a certain time (hereinafter referred to as time t), and is shifted to the connected state at a second connection and engagement speed lower than the first connection and engagement speed at the time t.
When a magnetostrictive sensor that detects a power transmitted state of the clutch detects the power transmitted state of the clutch, the clutch is connected at a third connection and engagement speed (a connection and engagement speed in a half-clutched state), which is lower than the second connection and engagement speed. Thereafter, after a predetermined time period has elapsed since the clutch has not slipped, the clutch is connected at a fourth connection and engagement speed higher than the third connection and engagement speed. This causes the clutch to be completely connected.
By thus gradually controlling a non-connected state and the connected state of the clutch, a rider can quickly operate a gearshift without being rapidly and strongly jolted.
As described in the foregoing, the time when power from an engine starts to be transmitted to a clutch is generally referred to as a touch point (TP). When the clutch is brought into a connected state at a high clutch connection and engagement speed at this touch point, the rider may be strongly jolted, and a motorcycle may run out or the engine may stall.
In order to prevent this, in the conventional clutch connection control apparatus, a control process is carried out such that the clutch is shifted to the connected state at the second connection and engagement speed lower than the first connection and engagement speed at the time t, and the magnetostrictive sensor detects the power transmitted state of the clutch.
However, the touch point differs from motorcycle to motorcycle due to wear (changes in coefficients of friction) of various types of plates defining the clutch, for example.
As a result, even when the time t is accurately measured as in the conventional clutch connection control apparatus, the power may be transmitted to the clutch before this time t. That is, the clutch is brought into the connected state at the first connection and engagement speed higher than the second connection and engagement speed. Thus, the rider may be strongly jolted, and the motorcycle may run out or the engine may stall, as described above.